Invisible
by Ultimate Cullen Lover
Summary: Bella Swan has been in love with her best friend Edward Cullen for as long as she can remember. He doesn't feel the same, or does he? Sometimes love can be a funny thing. Based off the song Invisible by Taylor Swift.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Song is owned by Taylor Swift. **

**Invisible**

**Bella Swan's Point Of View**

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible _

_-Invisible by Taylor Swift._

For as long as I could remember Edward and I have been best friends. We have been through everything together, every tragic event, bad breakup, family death, everything. We told each other everything. But there was one thing I would never tell him, my true feelings; that I was in love with him.

Some may ask why I just didn't tell him. I could give plenty of reasons "It would ruin our friendship", "It would make things awkward", and most importantly "He would never feel the same way". There were times I would just want to tell him, everyone thinks we are perfect for each other. His sister Alice and my other best friend begged me to tell him countless times. But I just couldn't, I would not be able to bear the rejection that would soon follow afterwards. If there was one thing I was absolutely positive about, Edward Cullen did not see me as anything other than his best friend.

All of my thoughts came true, including my worst nightmare. Edward came up to me one day after first period to tell me something really important. But his big and happy news turned into my worst fear. Edward had fallen in love with someone.

I would watch him stand by his locker every day, just to watch the special girl that has caught his heart walk by. But, the thing that upset him the most is that he knows that she would never feel the same. He would not tell me who exactly the girl was, he wanted to keep it to himself until he knew for sure she felt the same, but he was convinced she did not return his love.

This morning I was driving to school when I heard my cell phone ring. Taylor Swift's "You Belong with Me" blared through the speakers of my phone. The ring tone made so much since to me and was special to me, because it was the one thing I could listen to, and it fit my situation perfectly, because I knew Edward Cullen belonged with me and not some girl who would never see him as I do, never know him like I do, and most importantly no one would love him as much as I love him.

"Hello" I answered into the phone.

"Hey Bella, I really need to talk to you when you get into school today. I think I am going to finally talk to her today. So she at least knows I exist." Edward said happily into the phone.

Hiding my heartbreak, I answered

"That's great, Edward! You have a great chance with her, because any girl that would turn you down has to either be taken or just plain dumb." I said with confidence, because I knew the words were true.

"Yeah, I hope so. I mean she is just so great, that I can't stop thinking about her" He replied.

"Yeah, you really deserve happiness. Hey look sorry but I need to go, this talking is really distracting me from my driving and you know how clumsy I am, don't need to get involved in any crashes today." I said, because I knew if I let him go on and on about her, I would end up losing it. It hurt so much because of my feelings. I guess it really is time to move on...

"Yeah you're probably right. We don't need anyone injured on what will hopefully be the greatest day for me! I'll see you later, Bella" Edward said than hung up.

The rest of the drive was uneventful. I listened to the radio, changing the station from any romance songs. Once I got to school, I parked in my normal parking space; Right beside Edward. He is just so strikingly handsome. With emerald green eyes that can see right into my soul, reddish-brown hair that can never be tamed, no matter what and always looks like sex hair. He is pretty tall standing at 6'2". His was not built like a bulldozer like his older brother Emmet was. He had muscles that made him look even more sexy than you would think possible. He was well built, but not overly so. He was perfect.

Then there's me. A average normal girl who has long brown hair, brown eyes that everyone says is my best feature, that are not your average muddy brown, but more of a chocolate like brown. I am short, barely reaching 5'4". I'm average weight, not too skinny or to heavy. **(I have nothing against overweight/heavy people!) **Alice and Rosalie, who is Emmet's girlfriend and officially the most gorgeous female you will ever meet, say that my body has amazing curves but no one knows because I am always covering them with shirts that are too big and loose fitting jeans and baggy sweatpants. Not that I care, the only one who I would ever want to know I have curves is in love with another, so what's the point.

All of the Cullen and Hale family are beautiful. There are there parent's Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle has blonde hair that looks like golden waves of sunshine amazing blue eyes. He is the local doctor in the small town of Forks, Washington. His mother Esme has caramel-colored hair, the same green eyes as her son. She is mainly a stay-at-home mother, but has an eye for design. I also consider them my second set of parents. Alice looks basically like a pixie. She has short black hair shaped in spikes that point in all different directions all around her head. She has a slightly darker shade of blue eyes than her dad. She is short standing at 4'8" and is always hyper. I am fully convinced that she has a secret stash of candy consisting of sugar, pixie sticks, and caffeine. Emmet has short black hair that is styled into mini curls. He is huge, like the guys who take a bunch of steroids, huge. He has eyes that are a mix of blue and green. Even though he may come off as a big threat and bad guy, he is really just a teddy bear. But I would not recommend getting in a fight with him.

The Hales consist of Rosalie and Jasper, which are twins. They were both adopted by Carlisle and Esme when they were six years old. Carlisle was there uncle, and when their father was not able to care for them anymore, he asked Carlisle if he could take them into his care. Their mother left them when they were 2 months old, saying that she could not deal with all the stress going on raising them. It was the hardest thing their father had to endure, to lose his wife and then not being able to care for his children.

Rosalie could easily pass for a supermodel. With her golden hair that goes down to the lower part of her back and blue eyes. She had an amazing body and was not afraid to flaunt it. She liked to tease the other boys who didn't have a chance with her. She may seem really stuck up and popular, she really is one of the nicest people ever. People just judge her badly because of her looks. Jasper on the other hand is very laid back. He is dating Alice, who he completely towers over. But you can tell they are in love. He has the same color eyes as his twin, he's tall, has muscles but not as much as Edward, but still enough to not look lanky. He just has this aspect about him that you can't be mad at him for anything and he can calm anyone down by his mere presence.

I got out of my truck and started to make my way to my locker, which is where Edward always waited for me. It was pretty lucky that we had lockers right by each other. As soon as I got there, I got that butterfly feeling in my stomach again.

"Hey, there you are! I was wandering if you were going to end up ditching today." Edward said

"Haha, you know what will not end well, even if it crossed my mind" I answered. But now that I like think about it, it would make my life a whole lot easier. "So did I miss the girl walk by yet?" I was talking about Jessica Stanley. I think it is her, only because I can catch Edward staring at her and she always walks past his locker in the morning before first period.

"Yeah, I was going to talk to her about it, but I just couldn't. It freaked me out too much" He said looking pretty depressed.

"Well, I think you should write her a note or something asking her if she likes you like that or not. It will make your chances so much better if you do something romantic and slip in her locker or put it on her class seat" I said, which is what I would want a guy to do for me, something old-fashioned, and sweet.

"Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good idea actually." He said. The warning bell rang just then, so we exchanged our annual morning hug and went our separate ways.

The first periods went by quickly, and know now I was walking back to my locker and was shocked to see that Edward was nowhere in sight. We normally meet up after classes and go to the last period before lunch, but he was not here. I opened my locker and saw a folded up piece of green paper, which happens to be my favorite color. I bent over to pick it up and stuffed it in my pocket and rushed to class so I would not be late. I took my seat in the back of the room and waved at Jasper who was also in this class, but sat upfront, so we could not talk.

I secretly opened the note and to say I was shocked is an understatement. Inside the letter, in the most unique handwriting ever, that looks like it belongs in an ancient book that would be worth millions of dollars.

_Dear my beautiful love Bella,_

_I am taking a chance right here,_

_And I hope it is not a wasted effort,_

_Or will put some kind of awkwardness_

_In our friendship, but I got so overwhelmed_

_By my feelings, that I had to take a chance._

_You are my one and only love and by reading this_

_I hope you will return my feelings, but if not_

_I hope we can at least still be friends, but you must_

_Know my feelings will never change._

_The one who loves you…_

_Edward Cullen_

_p.s. you told me to do something romantic like write a note, so I did. Hope you like it _

I was shocked speechless. Tears were running down my face but I could care less. I stared at that note, for what seemed like forever, but was shocked back into the real world, when the school bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. I ran out of the room, past my locker, and went straight to the cafeteria. When I got there I saw a hyper Alice, mellow Jasper, an eating Emmett, a bored looking Rosalie, and an anxious Edward. I slowed my pace down and walked over to the table.

I sat down by Edward and looked him straight in the eye and said "Is what you said in the note true?"

He looked really nervous and scared, it was really cute. "Uh…Um…yeah." He replied, very quietly.

"Really?" I asked and felt my face break out into a gigantic smile.

"You're not mad or freaked out or anything? Because honestly, I thought you would be running back to Jacksonville by now." He admitted.

"Why would I do that, when I have everything I could possibly want right here? All of my friends and the one person I have been in love with for as long as I could remember. It makes it all better knowing that he feels the same way. By the way I thought the note was very sweet." I told him.

"Really? You love me too? You're not just saying that to be nice or anything right? You honestly mean it right?" He said, his face looking hopeful.

"Of course I mean it. I love you Edward Anthony Cullen" I say bravely with a huge smile.

"And I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Always have and always will. You bring the life out of me, make me feel whole, and that I could do anything with you by my side. You're the best thing that's ever been mine." He tells me sweetly. I can already feel the tears in my eyes, but happy tears.

"I love you Edward." I repeat and lean over to kiss him square on the mouth. It's just perfect. Nice, gentle, and sweet. It doesn't feel weird or anything. His lips are nice and warm and feel perfect against mine. All too soon we pull away and just stare into each other's eyes. I know for a fact that I will never get tired of looking into those eyes.

"Well, it's about fucking time. I never thought you two would finally realize how perfect you guys are for each other." Alice says with a huge smile.

"Yeah, we were getting worried that you two would never admit it." Jasper says.

"I'm happy you two are finally together. Now hopefully Alice will stop worrying it will never happen." Rose says with a teasing smile.

"Well, congratz guys. I always knew you would end up together. If you didn't do it soon, I would have done it myself, and you know what I'm capable of." Emmet says with a mix of an evil and happy smile.

"Well, no one is as happy as I am." Edward says.

"Don't be too sure Edward." I say and lean in for another quick kiss.

That was five years ago. Now, Edward and I are happily married with two beautiful twin daughters. Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Bree Alice Cullen. But our excitement doesn't stop here, I am currently six months with our third child, Mason Anthony Cullen. I'm so happy to be giving Edward his son. All over life is good for me.

My invisible love turns out not to be all that invisible anymore. Guess, I did get my happy ending.

And I couldn't ask for a better one.

**Well that's it! What did you guys think of it? Let me know and if there any other songs you would like to see a one-shot on let me know in the reviews! Thanks, Nicole!**

**Remember to review **


End file.
